deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Silent City
Quick Summary The Silent City is a possible quest route on the way to the final goal, the Castle. It Occurs three days after choosing to travel to: * A '''CITY' words go here'' There are two possible fights against a golem or lost knight, before encountering the boss, the Grim Gargoyle. All are weak to Fire (Rot, Blood) but resist Physical. Upon defeat, the Grim Gargoyle drops Visage of Protection and gives the player 50 HP, 10 Spirit Energy, and a random scroll. The Silent City is most often picked to gain 10 extra armor (the 5 healing being a bonus) from the Visage and because you have some elemental damage that makes these fights a breeze. Transcript Below is the complete transcript of the City questline. You will have two encounters in any order before the boss: # A fight #* "Guardian intro #** Guardian fire, blood, rotResist: #*** Drops Shield of the City (Shield), 8 Def # An event #* "As you travel the city, you encounter a forsaken knight, wandering from house to house." #*''"You could attempt to HIDE, FIGHT, or FLEE'' ## HIDE ##* "You attempt to hide, but the knight finds you!" ##** Lost Knight Fire, Blood, RotPhysical ##** Receive a Fire Bomb ##* Hide and get item ##** Receive a Holy Hand Grenade ## FIGHT ##* (Text about fighting the knight) ##** Lost Knight Fire, Blood, RotPhysical ##** Receive a Fire bomb ## FLEE ##* (Text about fleeing, no fight, no item) Continue to next encounter. You will now fight the boss of this quest, the Grim Gargoyle. If your character has done King in Gold at least once, you can challenge or do a normal fight. "Having face this final foe in a previous life, you can pray to the Gods for more of a '''CHALLENGE'.'' You could also continue on with the '''NORMAL' fight you know you can win. #'CHALLENGE' #*Fight text #* 3 Grim Gargoyle Blood, Fire, Rot Physical #'Normal' #*Fight text #* Grim Gargoyle Blood, Fire, Rot Physical Upon defeating it, you are rewarded with loot, health, and spirit energy. The first challenge mode win also rewards the Grim Gargoyle Trophy (5% Healing). * "Visage text" * ''"You got the Visage of Protection!" ''5 Health Regen, 20 Def * "Your foe defeated, you feel a sense of peace and victory. You are blessed by the spirits of the dead. * "You gain 50 HP!" * "You got 10 Spirit Energy!" * "You got a scroll!" Proceed to the Castle. Glitch Fight The introduction of Chapter 4 brought with it a new version of the Grim Gargoyle, known as the Grim Gargoyle Ascendant. For the most part, the Glitched version still has the same Weaknesses and Resistances. The only difference is that the boss model looks different. Should you feel confident enough in your character's equipment, you can Challenge the Glitched Grim Gargoyle. Glitched Challenge Mode rewards a special Glitched Grim Gargoyle Trophy, which is much stronger than it's non-glitched counterpart. The Glitched Trophy does 10% Healing (assumed) Strategy - City is usually the more desirable choice due to the fact the Grim Gargoyle drops the Visage of Protection. The Visage is a great way to get some extra defense and the 5 heal per round, while small can add up over long fights. - City enemies are weak to the core elements, meaning most builds can do City with ease. Physical damage is the only type that should reconsider doing City. Gallery Choice-1509666458.png|Possible fight encounter HideFail.png|Possible fight encounter Fight1-0.png|Possible fight encounter Fight2-1509666492.png|Possible fight encounter Loot1.png|Quest rewards Loot2-0.png|Quest rewards Fight3intro2.png|Quest rewards Fight3-2.png|Quest rewards Loot3-0.png|Side mission Loot4.png|Side mission